1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a torque vibration absorbing device for use in a driving axle system, such as a clutch disc or a flywheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional torque vibration absorbing device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,573. The torque vibration absorbing device disclosed in the prior art comprises a clutch hub with a flange extending radially and a pair of intermediate plates disposed at both outsides of the flange so as to be rotatable relative to the intermediate plates. The device includes a disc plate and a sub-plate disposed at the outsides of the intermediate plates so as to be rotatable relative to the flange and the intermediate plates. Furthermore the device comprises a plurality of torsion springs provided in series at the inside of the disc plate and the sub-plate by through the intermediate plates. Therefore the device is able to establish the torsional torque which is generated between the flange and each of the disc plate and the sub-plate so as to be lower relative to the torsional angle between the flange and each of the disc plate and the sub-plate, and is able to reduce the vibration and the noise in a series of a driving axle effectively.
However with the above construction the device sometimes becomes poor in durability due to the reduction of the maximum torque, that is to say stopper torque, permitted under the region of the wide torsional angle between the flange and each of the disc plate and the sub-plate.